KFP4: Yuanfen
by Jimmy35100
Summary: Yuanfen is which a relationship is brought together by fate or destiny and sometimes it takes a little of it to realize how much that relationship means to you. After the defeat of kai, everything in the valley was peaceful again. As feelings grow within a certain striped feline, so does the evil lurking beneath them that wants China and a certain panda to herself. TiPo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Welcome to my story. Some of you might of noticed that one deleted one of my stories. Truth be told I ran out of ideas for the story and in my opinion it was poorly written so for the one's that we're looking forward to it. This is the same story but hopefully the writing is better now after I created a plot and stuff for it. Without further adieu, welcome to my story! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BY KFP **

KFP4: Yuanfen

" If you only do what you can do, you will never be more than you are now. " ~ Master Shifu

Everything in the Valley was peaceful again. As the morning Gong rang, villagers started to come out of their homes and start their daily lives. Whether it was to open their shops and restaurants, take a morning stroll around the village or listen to the crisp feral chirps of birds, the sound of the valley in its entirety only increased following the sound of the Gong.

Six months have gone after the fall of Kai, The village was in an uproar of celebration after the astounding victory. Mr. Ping's noodle shop was tremendously busy for the first couple of months in celebration of the Dragon warrior , eventually, celebrations died down and everything was back in their established state. Life was good on their part of the world. However, unknowingly to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, an unexpected chain of events have been unraveled that will set off a new danger that nobody has seen...yet.

In the Jade Palace up near the Mountain, the rays of the warm gloomy sunshine hit the rooms of each of the master's thin paper doors. Waking up to the smell of fried potatoes, steamed bean buns and more incredible food awaiting them, the furious five were all lured into the kitchen with their mouths watering in anticipation.

As Po finished making the well-prepared breakfast standing in front of him, The Furious five came in with awe looking at the feast that Po has made them. After each of them sat down, Tigress closest to Po, he began to plate each and every one of them with food that made their eyes gawk. When finished, Po then sat down at the corner of the table next to Tigress.

Po who is usually the one to start the conversation spoke. He shifted in his chair and adjusted his posture so everyone could hear him clearly.

"Morning guys, hopefully, you like what I've made here". This caught everyone's attention...well mostly everyone. For those who did pay attention, they spoke.

"Mm my gosh Po this is amazing," Viper said praising her tastebuds for the heavenly flavor they received.

"I know right, this is REALLY GOOD" mantis added " whatever it is my friend you need to make it again and soon." he said eagerly stuffing his mouth full in the process.

Po turned his head to his other fellow masters and saw Crane and Monkey looking back at him with two thumbs up in approval.

Po chuckled at their compliments. " I'm glad you guys like it, maybe I'll make it again."

Mantis was surprised by this, still having food in his mouth he almost choked trying to get his words out. "Maybe! Po! I need-"

"Mantis, Quiet I'm trying to eat in peace!" Tigress looked up at him in annoyance giving him the "shut-the-hell-up-and-be-quiet-look". Mantis just sat back mocking the feline quietly to annoy the feline further. Her ears twitched but she ignored the mocking of Mantis who was sitting at the other end.

" I guess I'll tell him later." Mantis muttered under his breath. He continued to eat.

"What is it?" Monkey asked

Po looked up at him with his mouth full. After he swallowed he acknowledged him.

"Oh it was just some old stir fry recipe I made with my dad when I was younger, I'm surprised I even remember it" Po explained. A quiet voice made Po raise a brow until he realized who it was. A striped feline.

"Po"

"Yes, Tigress?"

"Did u put fried Tofu in mine?" Tigress asked

"y-yea why?" Po asked nervously but quietly so only Tigress could understand.

"it's very good Po."

"oh uh thank you Ti, I appreciate it." Po said. Tigress nodded in response and gave him a slight smile before going back to eat.

As everyone was finishing up with their meals, Shifu was walking in towards the kitchen. Everyone was getting ready for instructions from their master as they heard the tap of his feet and notably the staff in his hand as well.

"Good morning everyone." Shifu greeted.

"Greetings Master," everyone said in unison.

"After everyone has finished with their meal I need to meet everyone in the training hall. I will speak with you all there". Shifu stated before he started walking out to the training hall.

"Master Shifu!, wait!" Po said trying to gain the attention of the red panda before he walked too far ahead.

"Yes, Po?" Shifu turned to face Po, he saw Tigress turn towards the panda eyeing him curiously. He raised a brow at this but decided not to mention anything of it.

"Can I please please please! clean up the kitchen before we start our training rather than after this time!. I hate cleaning it after we train!". Po was tapping his feet on the floor like a little girl.

Shifu sighed at his childish antics before looking at the panda. "Might as well, but don't take too long!". Hoping he wasn't gonna regret his decision.

"Yesssss! Thank you Master!" excitingly Po started to run to clear the dishes of his finished comrades.

"Oh, and Po".

Po who was just about to dash in the kitchen stopped and shifted his body back forward. "yes, Master Shifu?"

"you're giving me the rest of your almond cookies for this". Shifu chuckled then smiled. Po on the other hand threw his hands up in the air and groaned.

"oh cmonnnn!" he sighed. " b-but oh ugh, finee". Reluctantly po went back to the kitchen after this. Before Shifu could catch up to his waiting students a Tiger paw touched his shoulder.

"Master"

"Yes, Tigress?" Shifu stood with his stand in front of him.

"May I join p-."

Master shift chuckled and smiled at Tigress. "Yes, you may."

Tigress obtaining her straight face was trying to contain the Joy and relief inside of her.

"Thank you Master." she looked back at Shifu and bowed in respect.

"Don't take too long with him" Shifu stated," I don't wanna make our students wait too long understand?" he said sternly.

Tigress nodded in understanding and walked back to where Po was washing the dishes.

As simple or difficult for an individual, For Po and Tigress, washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen with one another was yet a different activity of many they did together ever since their bond has grown. Tigress used the excuse that it helped her relax and unwind all the stress that can get under her skin sometimes. But deep down she just wanted to spend time with Po. As much as her pride didn't want to admit it out loud , she has grown to enjoy spending time with the panda. She liked spending time with him. She enjoyed being with him. Po has given her the affection and care that her childhood was so desperately without before he arrived. She'd let nobody else know but, she loved that about him. She was grateful for the bond they had now; they were kinda inseparable but she didn't complain.

Po was doing the dishes when he stopped when he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"oh, hey Tigress." po said," how are you?"

Tigress looked at him "I'm good Po, You?"

"I'm good myself Ti, how about I wash and you dry?"

Tigress agreed and started to take the wet dishes from Pos paw and dry them. Every once in awhile their paws brushed up against each other which caused tigress to form a slight blush that began appearing on her fur. _'w-what? Why in the hell am I blushing right now?'_.

Po, on the other hand, was dealing with the same issue tigress had but had much more difficultly since his fur wasn't a dense orange like the feline had. Hopefully, it went unnoticed by tigress as she was fighting to maintain her composure. Po noticed.

"what's wrong?"

Tigress tried her best not to stiffen up.

"Nothing, I'm fine".

"oh okay, you sure? Po asked genuinely

Tigress smiled that Po became so caring of her over the years. She hasn't felt affection like this or at all before Po came into her life. She appreciated it. She appreciated him more because of it.

"Yes Po, Thank you"

"yknow Ti, you look better when you smile." po said enthusiastically

This time tigress visually stiffened up surprised by the sudden compliment that Po had given her. Usually, it was Tigress who was trained and naturally accustomed to sense even the smallest readings of a persons body language. But at the moment, Po was the one to notice even the slightest stiffness in Tigress when she stopped.

"I-um T-Thank you, Po." tigress muttered out just as she finished drying the last dish.

"I think we should go, Master Shifu is waiting." Tigress quickly spoke out to ease the tension quickly building between them.

"Shoot! You're right Ti!" Po said a little too loud making Tigress' ears twitch. However, she was relieved that the tension broke.

"s-sorry, let's go" po chuckled as he ran out to the training hall leaving a slightly stunned Tigress behind.

After Tigress returned to her normal state. She smiled and she weakly muttered to herself. "thank you, Po". In an effort to save time and raise any suspicion she quickly snapped out it and dashed off to the training hall to catch up with Po.

In the training hall~

Shifu waited patiently for his students, particularly two of them to come back to the training hall. Once suspicion started to grow in Shifu, the Panda with Tigress close behind came rushing into the training hall.

Shift raised a brow while he was gripping his staff rather tight in response."What are you two in such a hurry for?" Shift sternly asked

Tigress was about to say something before Po interrupted. "we were-."

"Sorry Master Shifu." Po said wholeheartedly " we didn't want to take too long so we decided to come here in a quicker fashion."

"ah, I see." shifu nodded and gestured them to get with the group.

" Today is going to a rather...ahem...light day, you all shall training with your respective styles for one hour. Afterward, you shall meditate for two hours. Shifu sighed knowing the respond he would get from a certain Dragon Warrior. " then you all shall have the week off. I believe that you should have the break a little longer. I understand the toll that past incidents can play on the mind. You've all earned it for saving china...3 times". Shifu then saw the ecstatic look on Po and facepalmed himself.

"Woohooooo! Yes! FINALLY! I've been waiting for this day-."

"PO! will you shut it! don't make me change my mind!" Shifu yelled as he hit his staff on the floorboards.

Po quickly controlled himself and quietly stood next to the group. "s-sorry master" he whispered out trying to apologize but Shifu looked at him and gestured he best be quiet. Po started to twiddle his fingers nervously before the Five looked at him and shook their heads.

"You may begin". Shifu said leaving them as he was on his way to practice and ensure his inner peace after a certain outburst of a childish and annoying...at times panda.

The Five were quietly pleased as they all felt they needed at least one more week of rest but surprised by how light the training would be for today. It was like basically nothing to them. Nobody complained however because they may be the best warriors in all of China or possibly the world, but after such a fiasco with Kai, they would need some time to recover. Soon after Shifu left, Everyone began to train.

Meditation~

When the Five meditated, they usually all went to there rooms to do so, it was different with Po and Tigress. They were both up on top of the Jade Palace mediating across from each other in the Lotus position with their hands on their laps. They decided to start meditating together after the fight with Shen. Even though Tigress was as hardcore as anyone, after the incident with Po and Shens cannon, she was emotionally damaged and struggled to obtain her inner peace alone. Po as caring as always decided to help her. As much as Tigress thought, Po meditating with her actually helped her much to her dismay. Po taught her some techniques and gave her some advice in order for her to obtain her inner peace even better than before. Even after she obtained it, they started mediation together because frankly they enjoyed each other. She appreciated his help despite how much her pride didn't want anyone's help. She decided to join Po whenever he wanted to, but Po always enjoyed her company so joining with the panda was quite easy. Before Po arrived, Tigress listened to her Pride all the time. No matter what it was she listened to it. To Tigress, her pride was what drove her to become the hardcore warrior that she is now, it what made all her decisions for her. But after Po arrived, he changed that. Tigress cringed and flattened her ears in shame after thoughts on how she treated Po in the beginning began to flare. She hated those memories and frankly was disgusted with herself by her actions towards Po. All he did was treat her nicely and respect her and what did she do? She called him a "disgrace to Kung fu" and treated him like a punching bag.

After the defeat of Tai lung, even after everything, he still wholeheartedly accepted her apology, even though she didn't feel like she deserved it she was still however eternally grateful and was glad she could start things over with her new "friend". The word "friend" spiraled in her head now. _'whats a friend?...is a friend a good person? a companion? a person you do things with? whatever it was she was glad it was Po'_ she thought. After finally getting to know Po, after getting to know who he really was, Tigress was glad to call him her closest friend. After the years of being together, they've gotten closer and closer, more comfortable with each other, more protective of one another. As thoughts of Po riddled and eased her mind she knew one thing. Po was the closest companion she has ever had and she will do anything to protect him just as much she knew he would do for her. She cared for him deeply but one question always came up as of recently._ 'how much do i care about him?'._

Tigress began to become very fond of Po. Deep down, she liked it. And unknowingly to her, Po was thinking the same thing right across from her.

As the sun was starting to set both of the Kung Fu warriors opened their eyes. Tigress was facing the sunset and as she opened her eyes they reflected the various deep colors of orange-yellow with purple reflecting on them from the sunset glow. Po got lost in them as soon as she opened her eyes. _'man, her eyes are the best thing ever' _Po thought. Tigress shifted her body towards to Po and she too caught herself in his eyes. _'wow...Po...They're beautiful'_. They both stood there looking at each other in awe, like in a trance they couldn't take their eyes out of each of their own.

"Wow.." po said "don't kill me Ti, but I never knew your eyes look good next to the sunset". He began to shift his weight and stand so he could prepare himself to run for his life and also hide his slight blush within him. Tigress blushed too but she didn't move a muscle so Po moved closer.

"Tigress? Y-you alright?" Po started to become a little concerned for his comrade as she still didn't beat him to a pulp yet...or move at all. Just as Po started to move within an arms length she quickly pounced on him taking him flat on his back with a loud "OOF" coming from the depths of Po.

"AaaAaaa!" Po was quite surprised but surely he thought he was going to die now. Po held his hands in defense of her onslaught.

"Tigress! Don't kill me please! Sorry! I won't compliment you a-again! Aaa-"

"Po, Shut it." Po opened one eye to see if he was dreaming then the other when he noticed that she was talking to him rather than kicking his butt.

"uhhh-" Po eyes widened when he realized what she was doing. She was hugging him. And to him it seemed like she was enjoying it. Po was dumfounded and puzzled as ever.

"Tigress? Are u okay? You're hugging me yknow?" Po said. Confused but grateful that he wasn't being used as a punching bag embraced himself into the hug and pulled her closer.

"i know," she said," is it a crime to hug a dear friend?". She continued to nuzzle deeper in his fur. Tiger against panda. Po wasnt complaining, he actually enjoyed it but he froze against the tigers aggressive comment.

They both let go of each other and now Po was on the receiving end. "oh! Of course not! But I mean- yknow what nevermind." Po scratched his head and was rubbing his other arm. "I mean I-its not a crime! Totally! It was nice!" Po exclaimed.

"I know." she said sternly. she looked at him with her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes much like in Gongman jail but with a softer more sympathetic expression.

"Thank you Po, For everything". With admiration and focus, he knew Tigress was serious.

As Tigress formed a smiled so did Po. "You too Tigress, Thank you."

_'my God Po, seriously , Thank you for everything. You've helped me so much in many ways. I have no idea how, but you have. You mean the world to me Po..I lo- she stopped herself- Thank you'_. Tigress smiled wider this time but took her hand off his shoulder.

"Hey! Losers! Stop making out up there! Get down here and make us some dinner! I'm starving! Mantis yelled from the bottom of the Jade Palace. They both slightly blushed at the comment but quickly gained their composure.

"God, I'm gonna kill him!...Im gonna kill that green motherfuc-"

"Hahahahah! hooHAHAH!" Po started to laugh his eyes out as he started to tear up.

"huh what's so funny?" tigress asked now putting her hands on her hips and smirking.

"Mantis that's who...and how he's gonna die later hehe". Po wiped the tears from his eyes and started walking down off the Jade palace.

"Alright Tigress, he's kinda right I gotta make everyone dinner. You can plot the way you want to kill him later hehe...now cmon let's go". Po stretched out his paw as he was at the edge of the palace roof waiting to climb down.

"Hehe..fine, Let's go". She smiled one more time and took his paw. The two then headed down to accompany everyone at dinner while a certain feline was plotting the way she was gonna strangle mantis in his sleep. 'Or I could drown him in his bowl of noodles when I see him' Tigress smirked at the idea as herself and Po walked towards the kitchen.

As Dinner escalated Po as usual served them his famous noodle soup. The furious Five including Shifu was there. Everyone talked to each other, explained the training they did, monkey and Mantis told some Jokes, some were funny some...were not. Tigress eventually stuffed the green bugs face into his bowl and everyone laughed at that. Mantis came up dazed with noodle around his face looking like Shifu. Shifu sighed and facepalmed himself and everyone laughed even more. Po told his stories of other legendary Kung fu warriors and everyone was amused as always, especially Tigress. All the Masters were laughing and telling tales. Everyone was happy, they were family. Tigress and Po became more social with each other and talked up a storm. Everyone was happy with each other and their accomplishments up to now. Everything was perfect. Everyone loved eachother. But maybe for a few individuals, this love could be different. Could it be more?

As the moonlight shook down onto the Jade palace walls the village that would be so active in the day became silent and the most peaceful at night. It was so quiet in the valley that if you listened hard enough, you could hear the crashing of the shallow waves in the ocean miles away. As mostly everyone fell asleep, the last two masters who feel asleep turned into the covers of their beds with smiles on their faces.

Smiles on their faces because of each other. Unknowingly to them, sometimes it takes some fate and destiny to find the one that's for you...or possibly..have been right in front of you all along.

The blossoms were just beginning to bloom. And so was the fire beneath them. beginning to burn.

**Alright guys, so hopefully it's a good start and that's chapter 1! I apologize for any grammar mistakes! Hopefully y'all liked it And enjoy! Alright I guess that's a wrap for now! Follow and review if you enjoyed! Much appreciated! See y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so im back! sorry for the wait but YAY it might not seem like much but we passed 50 views! ill keep updating for u fellow readers and don't be afraid to review or comment below! Anyways back to the story! enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BY KING FU PANDA **

KFP4: Yuanfen

_There is always something more to learn even for a master ~ Po_

It was yet another warm sunlit day in the Valley of Peace. It was the villages busiest hour of the day, lunch hour. The village was crowded with geese, rabbits and pigs trying to get from place to place to get something to eat before heading back out to finish their daily activities. It was just past noon in the Valley and Po and his Father were getting ready for the upcoming lunch rush by cutting vegetables and rolling the bean buns while his father tended to the noodles for the soup. Po usually helped his father in times like these because he doesn't like to see his father stress out over cooking when they get busy. As much as Po didn't want to admit it, his father was getting older and unfortunately, he couldn't do some of the same things in the kitchen as he used to.

As Po set off the finished bean buns to the side, he continued to dice the vegetables until they were the perfect size. Po looked over his shoulder and stopped what he was doing to see his dad struggling to put the big Pot of water on the wood-burning stove. Po set down his knife and walked towards his father who was getting rather annoyed trying to lift the Pot since he didn't obtain as much strength as he used to. He breathed in then let out a big exhale as he tried to lift up the Pot one more time with as much as he could muster. "grrrr! cmonn! you old goose! Put ur back into it!". Mr. Ping was mentally screaming at himself to lift this God damn pot up before he loses it until he stopped to look and see two black furry paws on the side handles.

"Here dad, let me help you with that." he said wholeheartedly. With one big push he lifted up the pot with grace and gently put the pot on the stove and turned it on.

His father smiled at his kind action. "Thx, son I appreciate it" and he began to string and place the noodles individually in the pot to cook as the water started to boil.

"Anytime dad" Po responded and he went back to his side of the shop to finish dicing the vegetables.

Mr. Ping was proud to have such a worthy son as Po, he was everything he wanted him to become and more. He was proud of his accomplishments and was proud to call him his son. Mr. Ping grew rather sad to see how Po was missing something in his life. It was love. Someone to be with. _'ahhh good ol' times' _He thought as he too remembered once when he was in love and the good memories came flooding back. He composed himself and he didn't want to get off track of the task at hand. He knew Po would want Love at some point in his life and he grew rather sad that he didn't have much luck with that side of the spectrum.

However growing old, being a father made him accustomed to to seeing right through people sometimes, more particularly his son. Over the years he knew his son was fond of Tigress but recently he rather noticed it being something more and unsurprisingly to him he noticed it in Tigress too. He knew Po would have a hard time talking about it so he knew the best way of making him spit it out. Bringing it up himself. He then gathered himself and set down his knife before turning down the heat on the noodles.

"So, Po" he coughed to get his attention more. "did you tell her yet? Mr. Ping asked. As Po just finished putting all the vegetables in the pot he stopped to raise a brow and he put down his knife and cutting board.

"Ask who what dad?" he asked curiously "what are you talking about?".

"Po, I know your feelings about Tigress." he said rather bluntly

Po completely froze and stiffened up as he realized what his dad said. "w-what are you talking about! I-I uh I don't like Tigress! What do u mean!" Po was visibly shaking now and his skittish look just proved that he was lying.

"Po". He adjusted his hat and looked at him. " I may be old, but I can see right through you son. I've known for quite some time now."

"WHAT! HOW! AAAA- he was silenced has he put a feather on his mouth.

"Po! Quiet! You don't want the whole village to hear you now do you!" Mr. Ping interrupted.

He sighed and looked up at him once more. Po now quiet and giving his father his full attention.

"Look son, I know your feelings for Tigress are strong. Stronger than before. I know she may seem hard on the outside but I know on the inside she's the same young teenager she has always been. She has a soft side for you po. So why don't you tell her how you really feel?"

He put his feathered hand on his shoulder as he continued to speak. "I only want what's best for you."

Po realized that since his father definitely knew now and he might as well stop denying it and tell him the truth. He sighed.

"I-... Thank you dad." Po said genuinely as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But dad.. How would I confess even if I have no idea if she'll feel the same?. Like, I know we're good friends but what if thats all she wants!?".

"Po, my son, you have fought by her side many times and she has done the same for you. Sometimes you have to let destiny choose for you...sometimes a little fate in the right direction helps you realize son and sometimes all you need is yourself. Don't worry son, you'll find someone even if it might not be her. And that's okay. But most importantly Po, don't hide your feelings for someone you care about. Always express your true feelings to the ones who matter most to you, because opportunities are lost in a blink of an eye but our regrets can last a lifetime. She might even feel the same".

As finished talking he went to go back and stir the soup. Po looked at him with his eyes dilated as if he went through a state of vivid realization.

"Woww...I- I've never thought of it like that." Po was at a loss for words really. He has never had his mind flooded with such emotion with his father as of now. It was touching really. He was glad he had a father like him. He was glad he could talk to him like this, glad that he could learn from his wise words. "I-I think i know what to dad. I'll tell her when the time seems right!" Po said now excited with a new flow of confidence stream through him.

"Thatta boy! Go get em, Tiger!" Ping yelled as they high-fived each other.

"dad really..." po said mentally slapping himself

"i had to do it son...no pun intended. Hehe," he said as he chuckled "alright let's get back to work". Po nodded in agreement. As was just about to hand Po the first set of bowls to serve he felt a hand on his shoulder once more.

"Yes, po?" asked

"Thanks, Dad, for everything, I love you." giving him a genuine smile. Mr. Ping formed a smile.

"I love you too son". They both were proud as the silence between them was just many unspoken words of appreciation. Suddenly a loud ding from the call bell broke the silence between them.

DING! DING!

The call bell sitting on the front counter was ringing like crazy now since the first wave of hungry villagers came lining up. DING! DING! It went again.

"ALRIGHT PO!" yelled "Here are the first 8 orders to tables 5,6,9,3 and 14! Here, Go! go! Remember smile!" as he pushed Po out the door to serve as he began to fill the second orders rather quickly in their bowls.

"Aaeee!" Po yelped as he tried his hardest to not spill the 8 orders of noodle soup that were on his arms. Po sighed at the busy sight but he enjoyed working with his dad and that's all that mattered. He smiled as he began to serve the first orders of soup, ready for the busy rush ahead of him.

* * *

The Jade palace~ An hour and a half later

"Man where is Po! I'm starving!" yelled mantis as he was rubbing his now hungry stomach impatiently.

"Po should be here by now!" Yelled monkey as he was just adding to the commotion in the kitchen.

"Quiet guys! Maybe he's just running late! Let him help his father!" viper hissed and she made her way to her side of the table next to crane.

Crane took off his hat and set it aside. "I agree with Viper" he added.

Mantis was growing impatient and his demeanor showed it. A certain feline in the corner was also growing impatient with the green bugs antics as well.

"ive had enough of this! He needs to get his fat ass up here! That's why he's so late!" mantis retorted immediately regretting his rude remark. Viper slid up to him almost instantly and slapped him across the head with her tail.

"Hey! That wasn't nice! Show your damn manners mantis!" viper retorted back. Everyone nodded. Tigress just had enough of his antics but to rudely disrespect her Po like that crossed the line. _Wait? her po? What? Nevermind! Ughh! _

"HEY! Don't. EVER. CALL PO FAT AGAIN!". snapped Tigress "playing games with your stupid antics is one thing but disrespecting a dear friend of mine is another!". She was furious. How dare mantis disrespect such a noble warrior like Po with a great personality... _And beautiful eyes...cute face...i mean WHAT! CUTE!? SNAP OUT OF IT!._

"Jeez Tigress chill out I was just joking. I didn't mean it's obviously. You're starting to act like he's your boyfriend chill." mantis snarked back.

"Mantis! Shut it! He's not even close to being fat! He's in rather amazing shape for his species! " Tigress spat back a little regret was formed from what she said about Po being fat noticeably in front of people since she knew he was self-conscious about it. But she shook it off and continued.

Mantis jumped up on the table to stand taller to Tigress and they both stared daggers at each other. Mantis rather annoying with how defensively she was with Po.

"i mean I'm not wrong! He- he is a little big." Mantis said. The felines eyes dilated and her claws unsheathed.

"Oh that. is. it!" Tigress yelled as she raised her paw up to strike. Mantis was already in a defensive stance ready to go at it as his temper flared too.

"Fear the Bug!" yelled mantis. Viper and Crane got behind to hold Tigress back while Monkey was with mantis before they both destroyed the kitchen.

"Guys! stop!" Yelled the three. With both still staring daggers, they both obligated and claimed down a bit. Tigress was still pissed.

"how DARE you disrespect Po like that! after all what he has done for us!" Tigress yelled

"Chill out! Man, what's your Problem it's just Po! Again I didn't mean it!" yelled mantis just annoying the feline further. Just before they were going to attempt to rip each other to shreds for a second time a familiar voice was heard that made everyone freeze and sit back in their chairs like nothing happened.

"Hey guys! im back! sorry I was late!" yelled Po as he waved his paw "hello" and closed the doors to the Jade palace behind him to quickly make his way to the kitchen to make lunch for his fellow comrades, and himself too.

"Sorry guys for being so late, i had to help my father with cleaning up it was rather busier than..." Po stopped himself as he looked at the five rather curiously. he rubbed his chin.

"uhhhh you guys look weird... did i miss anyth-"

"Nope!"

"Not at all!"

"nothing here!"

"i just got here so hehe!"

"nothing Po!" every one of the five said in unison. Po just stood there almost dumbfounded looking as his comrades tried not to seem so uneasy with the incident that unfolded beforehand.

Po clapped his hands together to make a loud slap. "Welp! dont mind me then!" Po said as he began to almost instantly started preparing lunch for them. Everyone mentally sighed at themselves and began to obtain there normal composure. A few minutes later Po finished serving everyone and sat down to eat as well.

"Yes, Finally food!" mantis praised rather obnoxiously. Tigress growled at this_. '...Selfish little bug...im definitely sparring with him after our break...someone is going to learn to respect their fellow masters soon'. _She ignored him and began to eat.

"psst...psst! Hey Tigress!" Po whispered right next to her. She turned her head to acknowledge him and tell him she's listening.

"There's this new game I wanna try with you later! Are u up for one?" po asked.

"Sure Po, I'd like that." With that Tigress smiled as her tail moved from side to side. She noticed it was something she did when she was around him when she was involved with any activity with him. She didn't mind that. What was confusing her was the now the sudden weird butterfly feeling in her stomach after she just spoke with Po. _'What the is this? Am I getting sick? Was it something in the soup? That can't possibly be it, it's always the same! There's no way! I don't know...ugh ill rub it off I guess'._ Tigress composed herself once more and continued to finish her meal.

* * *

The Training hall~

Tigress was waiting patiently in the lotus position for Po to come back with this "new" game they were going to play. _'I wonder what he's gonna do this time' _Tigress thought. With the basically, strong fortified relationship that Tigress and Po had they have been spending a lot more time together and with more time came more opportunities. The opportunity first introduced itself when they both saw the rather untouched "board games" sitting in the shelves that were in the corner. Po was the one to suggest it, Tigress thought it was rather silly but she obligated to see how it would go. She realized that it was rather a good decision that was _'extremely enjoyable'_ when she decided to join Po with it when she first started, now it was a daily activity they did with each other whenever they got the chance. Tigress actually had a lot of fun when she played these board games with Po. It brought her great Joy and well.. Affection that she had as an amazingly close friend such as Po to accompany her.

She noticed Po came back with a box of some short and inside of it were miniature rectangular blocks. It was about 54 blocks and she watched in curiosity as he stacked the blocks in sets of three until he built a tower that was roughly 18 blocks high. She noticed that each new layer were parallel and rotated 90 degrees each time.

Po smiled as he saw her curious look on the new game that was in front of her.

"This is called, Jenga". Po said

"whats Jenga?" asked Tigress

"its a game where you and another person will have to take one block out the tower each turn. After you take out each block you set them on top, and you can't take off from the top layer. And whoever makes the tower fall first, loses, got it?".

"Seems like an interesting game, Dragon Warrior". Tigress said mockingly

"ready to lose?" Po challenged

"Try me". She responded back with a smirk.

"Practice round, ok? Yknow, because you're uh new hehe".

"Sure, Po" Tigress responded as she put her paws in her lap.

"ok, I'll go". Po then swiftly but carefully poked a block right out of the middle of the tower and set it on the top as he put his hands back into his lap.

"Alright, now you go". Po said as he looked at her to see what she would do.

As Tigress carefully and curiously observed the tower of blocks in front of her, she unsheathed one of her claws and carefully poked one out of the corner of the tower, third layer below the top to be exact. A few more minutes went by and they were about halfway done with the tower. As more and more pieces got pulled out, the harder it became to balance the tower so it doesn't fall. A few "ooooo's and aaahhh's" and a few giggles here and there from the both of them.

Tigress was having fun with this new game. It was rather challenging but fun. It was Tigress' turn to go now and a weak hanging piece on the side caught her eye. As she attempted to pull it she noticed that it was pulled too hard which caused the tower to shake and eventually topple over, making her the one at defeat with this match.

Po pumped up his arms in the air and a smile formed on his face. "Yayyy! I win! Sorry, Tugress hehe."

" it's okay Po, congrats on your noble victory" tigress jokes as she smiled again. "hehe, this is fun. A game of strategy and a steady hand. I like it." Tigress added. Po just smiled.

They continued to play the game further as the both of them rather enjoyed it, but they rather enjoyed it with each other more. The first two times Po won as he was more familiar with the game but the tables eventually turned as Tigress won the next three after that. As her determination to not be defeated introduced itself, she became a competitive force to be reckoned with.

As dinner approached Po had to excuse himself so he could prepare dinner for everyone. He thanked her for playing and gave her a heartwarming smile before be left. Tigress noticed he seemed a little sad to leave, she felt the same as now she felt utterly alone. The butterflies in her stomach appeared again when she thought of Po, trying to find an answer for it but to no avail, she was left confused.

Tigress knew that their relationship was strong, she knew they both enjoyed each other and could go through everything with each other. They were like family. She had to admit, she feel a lot happier and included with Po around. She loved Po like she did with her father and her other comrades, but something didn't feel quite right with Po, like it was something more. As much as she hesitantly admitted it, she liked the feeling, being as close as they were just felt right but she had no idea what that was. She was kind of yearning to figure it out but maybe she thought it was too much?. She came down to the solution that she felt different around Po than everyone else. But could it be more than family? Could it be like an individual is with a significant other? She didn't know as her pride flared up and finished her thoughts for her and closed the walls to her heart right back up as she stiffened herself.

Maybe another time she would come back to it but her pride for now put her at a halt. She composed herself and shook it off as she walked back to the kitchen to join the others at dinner that was now being prepared and served. She smiled sitting down as the sweet aromas filled her nose making her mouth water in anticipation. Her smile widened more as she finally felt at peace with herself, with the five, with Po and with the world itself.

**That's Chapter 2! Hopefully, you guys liked it and sorry for a slow start at the moment but it'll warm up soon! Sorry for a long wait as well! But updates should be between a couple days and at most a couple weeks but yeah. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to comment or review any advice or tips on my writing as I'm welcome to anything that would better it! Or yknow you can also just review the story and hopefully you guys liked it! Until next time, Bye! :)**


End file.
